Firearm firing mechanisms generally include a number of components that cooperate to hold a spring-loaded hammer or firing pin in a cocked position and then selectively release the hammer or firing pin, which applies force directly, or through an intermediate device, to an ammunition cartridge loaded within a chamber of the firearm. The components for holding a hammer or firing pin in a cocked position and then releasing the hammer or firing pin may be referred to as a trigger assembly.
Generally, the trigger assembly includes a trigger shoe that is accessible to the user to apply a pulling force. When the user pulls the trigger shoe with sufficient force to move the trigger shoe a pre-defined distance, the movement of the trigger shoe releases the spring-loaded hammer to fire the ammunition cartridge.